This invention relates to a method for making a flexible hose which has, in cross section, at least one essentially flat side, and comprises a spiral coil of at least one profiled strip with upright distant edges engaging with each other in adjacent windings, said method comprising introducing filling material on the flat side in the respective hollow internal spaces of the hose wall in the compressed state of the hose for limiting displacement of the winding on this side away from each other.